deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burter vs Red Ranger
Butter vs Red Ranger.png|IdemSplix Burter (Dragon Ball Z) X Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ver.).png|BMHKain RedBurter.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Dragonball Z vs Power Rangers. Red vs blue once again in a follow up to Jeice vs Blue Ranger. Which rivaledd color can rank supreme this time? Can Jason Lee Scott's Power Sword be enough to defeat Burter, the fastest thing in the universe? Interlude Boomstick: Remember how the Red Ranger didn't die and how Burter flew away in Jeice vs Blue Ranger? Well, here's a continuation for you. Wiz: It's Red vs Blue again. Two rivaled colors face off again. Boomtick: Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Wiz: And Burter, Blue Hurricane of the Ginyu Force. Boomtick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out would would win... A Death Battle. Burter Wiz: Jeice and Burter. The duo of the Ginyu Force that's almost impossible to beat. But we're not focusing on Jeice anymore. It's time to look at his partner, the Blue Hurricane Burter. Boomstick: There's no doubting it. Burter is freaking fast. When he was a kid, he always had to rush around his house. And strangely, that helped him be able to throw a punch in less than a second. He can also fly. Wiz: Like all Dragonball characters, Burter uses Ki for powerful attacks. Full Power Energy Ball is a big blue ball Burter shoots out of his hand. The accuracy isn't good but it is powerful. Boomstick: Blue Hurricane is a self-created move Burter rushes forward and blasts right through the opponent, sending them flying forward. Wiz: And finally, Space Mash Attack is his final and strongest move where Burter kicks up his opponent then does a fury of attacks all around, finishing with a smash to the ground. Burter: Behold the Blue Hurricane, BURTER! Red Ranger Wiz: Jason Lee Scott is an energetic teen and leader of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Boomstick: Ya! I bet it's hard to become the Red Ranger. ' ''Wiz: Jason wields the Power Sword. It's a normal sword that can slice powerful energy beams if charged up. '''Boomstick: The RADBUG created by the Blue Ranger (Billy Cranston) to teleport the Rangers back to the command center. It could be useful to dodge an attack. Wiz: And like everyone else, Jason has reflexes, strength and speed 32x a trained athlete. Jason is the determined one of the group, and will always root for his friends. Though if in trouble, he will get confused on what to do next. Fight! Jeice and Burter are standing on a mountain, looking for a fight. Billy warps behind them. Billy: You two! You've been causing trouble around here! I must defeat you! Jeice and Burter turn around. Burter: It's our day, Jeice! Let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to crush this guy! Jeice: You're on, Burter. Jeice & Burter: Rock, paper, scissors! Jeice: Aha! Rock beats scissors! I get to fight today! Burter: Aw, whatever. Smell you later. Burter flies away to grassy plains. He notices a red suited Ranger running from a magenta robot. Zechs: You are getting boring anyways. Your other teammates' deaths were enough for me to stop feeling bad. The magenta robot flies off, leaving the Red Ranger stretching his arms. Burter lands behind him. Burter: I just saw your blue-bodied friend a few seconds ago. You hoping to fight me too? Jason: Burter of the Ginyu Force... I know you guys. And you've been causing more trouble than the rest of those baddies. Red Ranger and Burter got in their fighting poses. FIGHT! (Cues Dragon Ball Theme) Burter runs and punches Jason, who skidded backwards. Burter threw two more punches, but Jason caught them. Burter: What?! But I'm the fastest in the universe- Jason kicked Burter in he side and Burter was knocked sideways. Burter fell to the ground but pushed himself back up. Burter ran towards Jason and punched, but teleported behind Jason and elbowed Jason forward. Jason pulled out the Power Sword. Burter dodged a slash, then grabbed the sword and threw it at Jason. Jason caught it then sliced Burter. Burter jumped backwards and flew upwards. Burter stuck out his hand. Burter: Full Power Energy Ball! He blue ball was shot at Jason, but Jason slashed it with an energy slash and it flew off into the distance. Burter: Haha! Behold the Blue Hurricane! Jason: Wha- Burter: BURTER! Burter flew down at full speed and rushed through Jason, sending Jason far forward. Jason slowly got up again. Burter shot another Full Power Energy Ball, but Jason touched the RADBUG and teleported to the Command Centre. Jason: I need Billy, Zordon. Zordon: I'm sorry, Jason. Billy was just looking for you, but now he's back to combat with a Ginyu Force Member. Jason panted. Jason: *Pant* *Pant* Thanks anyways, Zordon. (Cues Power Rangers Zeo Theme Instrumental Starts at 0:13) Jason teleported back, to see Burter charging up Ki. They charged at each other, punching and catching punches. Burter: I'm tired of this. Space Mash Attack! Burter rushed towards Jason. Jason charged up a energy slice. When they clashed, a big explosion was heard. It cut to Burter standing over Red Ranger's body, who was now a simple pile of mesh. KO! Burter: Nobody can contend with the fastest being in the universe! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa... Wiz: That was extremely close. However... Jason didn't stand much of a chance. Boomstick: Burter has the ability to destroy entire planets, which alone gives him the edge! And with speeds close to that of even light, not even 32x reflexes of the Red Ranger could keep up! Wiz: Honestly, there was little way for the Red Ranger to win. He was simply outclassed. Boomstick: And Zordon STILL did nothing. In the end, all Jason saw was a face full of red. Wiz: The winner is, Burter. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 11th fight. Who Did You Think Would Win? Burter Red Ranger I Don't Know... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:"Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant